Love is All I Want For You
by pastheart
Summary: Her whole life she had been told of the dark ones who would come from the sea to take her. She has been taken. Catherine now must learn how to accept a new life and those would like to love her. Spinoff story from I'll Wake Up Tomorrow.
1. Chapter 1

Susan opened the door and was surprised to see Natalie with several men sitting in the dark. The light from a projector was the only light to be seen in the room.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." She moved to close the door, hopeful that she wouldn't get in trouble later for interrupting whatever was going on.

"Come here, Susan." Upon hearing not Natalie's but Mark's voice, she shut the door and walked further into the room. She stopped by the chair he was sitting in.

"Yes, your majesty?" Natalie had told her that she could call him Mark in private, but in the company of others, he was to be addressed as his majesty. She had a few other things that she would have like to have called him when instead of answering her he dragged her onto his lap.

"I haven't seen her before. Is she new, Markus?" Susan didn't recognize the man who spoke, but he must have been on good standing to be able to call Mark by his name.

"Yes, Natalie found her. She's only been with us for a few months."

"Natalie has excellent taste." Oh God, that was the last thing that Susan wanted or needed. She didn't need anyone else interested in her.

"Most excellent taste." Mark moved a piece of Susan's hair behind her ear. "Unfortunately, Susan has an ornery streak in her that we have to work on. Isn't that right, Susan?"

"Yes, sir." She had a feeling now was not the time to be disobedient, but all she wanted was to excuse herself and grab a book out of the library before going back to her room.

"She seems to be well enough behaved." The man smiled at her playfully.

"Susan, this is Aegir. He rules a second island in the Bermuda, but mostly he rules the waters between here and there. One of his men is interested in a young lady, but since their island doesn't have a functional compound he needs not only Aegir's approval but mine as well." Susan didn't want to hear this. She didn't want someone else sharing her misfortunate. "So tell me about this woman."

Everyone turned their attention to the man by the screen at the front of the room. Susan realized that she wasn't going where until Mark was ready to leave. Susan could tell the man at the front of the room was definitely use to being listened to. Probably someone at the top of Aegir's chain of command.

"Catherine Ama Whiteshire. Born to Kairavini Whiteshire, also known as Vini, and Kyle Whiteshire. She is currently in her second year at South Caroline, rather indecisive on her major. She's taken classes in everything from electrical engineering to marine biology. 3.9 GPA. Works part time at Macy's. Volunteers 20 hours a week at various places."

Susan didn't want to hear anymore. Catherine sounded like she had such a bright future ahead of her. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

"Dad." Susan's attention was drawn to one of the young men addressing Mark.

"What is it, James?" Mark really didn't care who the girl was. As long as she didn't cause any trouble when she came here, he didn't care about her staying.

"I think she might be mine."

"What?"

"I knew Whiteshire when we served together, and the timeline of her birth Vini would have got pregnant right around the time we split up. It's possible that she's mine and not Whiteshire's."

Mark's interest in the girl had just gone way up. Females being born were rare enough, but there than Annie there hadn't been a female raptor born in over two hundred years. If she was James, she would be his first granddaughter.

"I've heard enough. Unless anyone has an objection to her coming, an extraction team can be sent for her when you are ready for her to come."

"Thank you, Sir."

Susan was getting darn sick of this. She wished Aegir and all of his people would leave. Since the night in the library, other than the bathroom, she had not been let out of Natalie or Mark's sight. She didn't understand what the big deal was. Natalie had finally told her that Mark didn't want one of them trying to steal her.

It was ridiculous. She wasn't going with these people. She didn't want to be with them anymore than she wanted to be with Mark and Natalie.

The doors to the dining room opened, and Susan to turned to watch four men walk towards the table. By the looks of the camo pants and the black shirts, she was guessing they were the extraction team. The forming bruises on their face and the one's reset news didn't look good. Susan wondered what sort of trouble they had gotten themselves into.

"Trouble?" Mark sounded a bit amused at the whole situation.

"We were misinformed. We were told that we were simply picking up a 20 year old college student. We were not informed that she had any combat training."

"Sir, I swear I couldn't find anything about this in any of the research I did on her. Nothing in the observations."

"It's perfectly fine. Is she hurt?" Mark wasn't concerned about the extraction team. He was more worried about her accumulating to the island, especially if she was James' child, than one of them getting hurt.

"There may be some bruising, but nothing that won't clear up in a few days." He lifted the file in his hands. "The doctor asked me to give you this."

Mark took it and read the contents once. Then he read it again. The third time he read it very slowly. Surely, it couldn't right. There had to be some sort of mistake.

"What is it, Markus?" Aegir asked, expecting there to be something seriously wrong with the girl. Would they be shipping her back? Despite how hard it was for Aegir to admit, his people and Markus's needed breeders, even if they were human. The fertility rate for both sexes was low among their people.

Mark handed the file over to Aegir and waited for his reaction. Aegir read it repeatedly, finding it just as hard to believe. How was it possible?

"What's wrong, your majesty?" It seemed like the appropriate response at the time. Worse case scenario she got a lecture. Best case she got sent to her room to be alone.

"It would seem that Aegir and I share a common descendent."

"What makes you think that?"

"Everyone who comes here has blood tests ran. DNA has been standard for the past few decades. According to hers, James is her biological father. It also came back with Aegir and me as grandfathers. Aegir, any ideas?"

"What was her maternal grandmother's name?"

"It's Susan Reynolds. She was a Jamison before she got married."

"Ah, Susan. Is she still alive?"

"Yes."

"Sir, I am sorry to interrupt, but Catherine is missing."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Catherine's feet hit against the ground. She stopped long enough to catch her breath and to listen to her surroundings. An alarm had sounded somewhere. She was guessing it was for her. She had a good thirty minute head start before it had sounded.

What was this place? Who had gone through all this trouble? And what the hell did they want with her?

She started running again when she heard footsteps approaching. She needed somewhere to hide. She couldn't keep going for much longer. Oh why had she quit running every morning with Anja?

She found a tree that provided enough cover, but it didn't look too hard to climb. It wasn't long before two men walked below the tree. She waited until the echo of their footsteps was only a distant memory before she dropped down out of the tree.

She started running and didn't get far before she was surrounded. When they went after her, Catherine reacted by fighting back. The fight seemed to last forever until final something hit her in the back of the head and the world went black.

She awoke to find four men carrying her into a room. Despite all of the spinning the room was doing, she could make out that it was a library. She timed their movements enough to move her leg enough to pull it out of the one man's arm and kick him in the back.

The man uttered out a few curses before trying to grab her leg again. Apparently the curses upset someone enough that they shouted at the men to let Catherine down.

The three men who still had hold on her sit her down gently. The one grabbed her arm and stirred her towards the men that were sitting in chairs next to the fire. Catherine paled before she sat herself in shock.

A/N: Let me know what you think. For those of you reading I'll Wake Up Tomorrow, this is the first chapter of Love is all I want for you. The two stories will occasionally overlap, but each will take its own path.


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine lay stretched on the beach. She saw the helicopter pass overhead and didn't bother to move a muscle. She knew who it carried, and she didn't want to see any of them.

Her mother was going to have her own issues with seeing James again. She wondered if her mother would stay simply because he was here. She especially didn't want to deal with her grandmother, who would no doubt be enamored with Aegir. Her grandmother would claim that he was looking out for her best interest and that Katherine should remain here where she belonged. But this wasn't where Katherine belonged. Katherine had a whole life outside of this island to live.

She couldn't face her grandfather. He was going to be so heartbroken over what she had caused and how her grandmother would act. She didn't know how she would begin to apologize.

Duncan walked down the path towards the beach. He could make out the silhouette of Katherine lying in the sand. Every now and again he would catch a glimpse of a young man standing beside or in a tree, watching her.

He took a seat next to her and listened to her sigh as she sat up. "You have quite a collection of admirers."

"There's always someone watching."

"Have they hurt you? Do I need to teach them some manners?"

"No. I just want to go home."

"I doubt Aegir will allow that to happen."

"Was I that horrible?"

He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "No, sweetie. You have always been better than anything I have deserved. I was selfish to believe I could keep the three of you to myself. He got all the glory in Susan's eyes, but I was the real winner because I had you with me."

"They keep talking about birthright and proper mating. They won't just let me be. Someone is always following me."

"Things will get better. I'll talk to him and make sure you're taken care of."

"Karvani? and Katherine belong here."

"I agree." Susan had always known her daughter and granddaughter belonged to the sea.

"Mother."

"Vinni, don't argue. You know I am right."

"I have no problem staying here. James and I have a lot of catching up to do, but Katherine has a life she needs to get back to. She's in the middle of a semester. She's been uprooted from everything she's been working towards."

"All insignificant. She doesn't need to finish the semester." Mark commented. He had let Aegir do most of the talking, but he wasn't going to let something as trivial as school to keep his granddaughter from where she belonged.

"Did any of you even bother to ask Katherine what she wanted?" Duncan said as he closed the door behind him.

"I don't think your presence is really necessary. You have no claim to her."

"I am not going to pretend to know how your society works or that I am biologically related to her the way everyone else in this room is, but I know her better than you do. This suffocating thing isn't helping matters any."

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"James."

"What? She hasn't said hardly anything to anyone since the other night in the library. If he has a suggestion, we might as well listen and see if it helps any."

"She's not going anywhere. She has her own friends and life that she's still going to want contact with. Do you even have a plan for her going to New Jersey next week?"

"Oh, I completely forgot about next week."

"Duncan and Vinni, you are both being ridiculous. I am sure Katherine has better things to do now than be in that poor girl's wedding."

Duncan shook his head at his wife and hoped she would see reason as the six of them argued back and forth about what was to be done with Katherine.

Katherine poked at her food. She had finally gotten Aegir and Mark to agree to let her go to New Jersey for the wedding. It had, however, come with the agreement that three of Mark's men and three of Aegir's men would go with her. When they wouldn't budge any more than that, James had told her it was more a jealousy issue among the men than it was that they didn't trust her.

"Are you chasing demons or are they chasing you?"

"I don't know what to tell him." Katherine answered her mother's questioned and ignored the stares she was getting from the majority of the people at the table.

"What do you think you should tell him?"

"Dad would have said I should do the honorable thing. Grandpa would tell me the heart wants what the heart wants."

"I am sure you'll figure it out." _

"May I have this dance?" Terry smiled at Katherine. It had been a while since he had seen her, and he was hoping they could get things back on track now that she was back from wherever she had disappeared to.

"Yes." The entire wedding had been absolutely beautiful, but Katherine had been distracted with what she was going to tell Terry.

"I am glad you're back."

"I can't stay."

"Are you going to tell me where you've been?"

"I am not allowed. Terry, I know this is a terrible place to do this, but I have to give you back your ring. I can't marry you. It wouldn't be fair to you to drag you into everything that's going on."

"I understand." Terry stopped dancing, took his ring back and gave Katherine a kiss.

Katherine walked away from Terry and didn't get far before she noticed Lykos giving her a death stare. She turned and stared walking towards the punch bowl. She felt her wrist being grabbed as she was pulled into Lykos' side.

"What are you doing here?"

"I think it's time for you to say goodbye."

"Let go of me." Katherine futilely tried to pull her arm free as he dragged her to the wedding party table. _

A/N: Let me know what you think. I am thinking of going back and revising some of my earlier stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Susan knocked on Marcus' office door before she entered without waiting to permission to do so. She found that she had both Natalie and Marcus' full attention before she even had a chance to shut the door. She was to hoping to find Marcus alone.

"What are you doing out of your room?" Natalie's voice was not forgiving.

"I want to go for a run."

"Neither of us have time."

"Please Natalie. I've been cooped up for weeks, and I haven't complained about it. You said they'd be here for a week, and it's been several."

"We're busy." Susan knew by the tone that Natalie would not be persuaded.

"Katherine could go with me." Susan looked at Marcus as she spoke, hoping that the mention of his newly found granddaughter might convince them to let her out.

"I am sorry, my dear, but Katherine is not speaking to anyone." Marcus gave her a half smile.

"I could go ask, and if she says no, I'll gladly go back to my room. I won't ask again until they leave."

"I will give you exactly ten minutes to go ask."

"Thank you." Susan smiled and ran out of the office. She ran down the halls, ignoring the stares that she was being given. She was sure that people thought that she was terribly undignified, but she was looking forward to being out and away from everyone.

She was suddenly grabbed by her arm and jerked back. "What's the rush?"

"Jonathan, please let me go. Please." She tugged, trying to free her arm. "Please, I only have 10 minutes."

"Where are you going? Does Natalie know?"

"Katherine's. Yes, Marcus said I could. Please let me go." He smiled before letting her go. Although he didn't like giving into Susan, he had found that a little kindness went further than trying to control her.

When Susan didn't receive a reply to her knocking, she opened the door. She was rather surprised to find it unlocked. Her own door was very rarely unlocked.

Katherine stared at the woman who had just walked through the door. She had caught glimpses of her in the compound, but she had yet to speak to her. At the moment, she currently wasn't speaking to anyone.

"Hi, I'm Susan. I was wondering if you would like to go for a run." Susan waited a minute for a reply before she continued. "I wouldn't continue on so seeing as Marcus said you aren't speaking to anyone, but I haven't been allowed out since Aegir arrived on the island, and Marcus agreed that I could go if you go. You don't have to even talk to me, but I would really appreciate it if you would go so I can go."

"You're not one of them. You're human. Why are you here?"

"Natalie chose me."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I can't leave here without Natalie or Marcus' blessing."

"Let me change and we'll go." Katherine had sympathy for this woman. In a short time, she had learned what it meant to have your every move watched. She was free to go wherever she wanted on the island. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to not be allowed to leave the compound.

"I have to tell Marcus. I'll meet you in the foyer." Susan returned to Marcus' office and waited until her knock had been greeted with an 'enter'.

"She said yes."

"Who said yes?" Aegir asked from his seat.

"I am sorry, your majesty. I didn't realize you had company."

"Nonsense. Katherine actually spoke to you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Stay on the path."

"Yes sir." Susan headed back to the door and opened it.

"Susan, don't disappoint me." Susan nodded her head in acknowledgement before slipping out the door.

Katherine opened the door and held it for Andrew as he carried Susan through. They soon had everyone's attention in the foyer. "What the hell did you do?"

The question came from a brute that Susan realized as one of Johnathan's friends. He had spoken to her a few times when Johnathan had not been present. She was not expecting the reply that followed. "Well I was walking along, enjoying the day when I saw these lovely ladies. I decided that not being the biggest or the strongest I had better get them before anyone else could. Susan, however, decided to fight me on the matter and got herself injured in the process."

The males started approaching, and Susan could see Natalie scowling at her. "Don't lie. Put me down. I don't want your help anymore."

"With how swollen that ankle is? Not a chance."

"I'll take her." Susan was relieved when Andrew handed her over to Porter and she was taken out of the room. Katherine followed behind.

Porter placed her on the bed. "I'll go get the doc. Do you need anything?"

"No, I am fine." Porter loo

Michael: ked as if he didn't believe her but left anyhow. Susan noticed Katherine standing by the door. "I'm sorry I ruined the run."

"Don't be silly. It was nice to not be watched. I'd like to go again."

"I'm sure his majesty will be pleased to hear that."

"I'll see you later." Katherine left and walked down two halls before she was grabbed and dragged into a bedroom. She grounded her teeth as she struggled to pull her arm free when she saw who it was. "Stop it."

"Let go of me."

"What were you doing with the squid?"

"None of your business. Let go." Lykos applied pressure to his hold. "I don't appreciate the way you've been acting lately, and then I catch you with the squid."

"Susan fell while we were running. Andrew gave us a ride back. He was definitely more interested in her than the fact that I was even there."

"Natalie's human. That's a rather bold move on his part." He let go with this news, and Katherine moved to leave. He grabbed her arm after the first step. "Not so fast. We're not done."

"What do you want, Lykos?"

"You."

"That's not going to happen."

"It would if you would quit being so rude and avoiding me."

"Why should I? You embarrassed me in front of all of my friends."

"I found you in another man's arms and him kissing you."

"He kissed my cheek."

"He had no right."

"Considering that we were engaged before that, I'd say he had a lot more right than what you have now."

"What?" Lykos growled the word, and Katherine swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.

"I gave him back his ring. I was saying goodbye before you threw dragged me out. Now all of my friends are calling, wanting to know if I left him for you. They're accusing me of cheating."

"You were going to marry a human?"

"My dad was a human. My grandmother is human. My mother loved him. Aegir loved her."

"James isn't human."

"No, my father isn't human."

"I don't want you having contact with this human again."

"You don't get to tell me what to do."

"I'll involve Aegir if I have to."

"Then tell him I want everyone to quit following me. Where in the world am I going to go? The only way off of this island is by boat or plane. Seeing how I don't have a plane, and no one is going to let me onto the boat, there's no reason why I have to be followed everywhere."

He pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Play nice, and I'll mention it."

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update.


	4. Chapter 4

.

"That's barbaric." Catherine sounded as if she didn't believe a word that Susan had said.

"I am not the one who came up with it." Susan didn't want to scare off one of the few people on the island who didn't seem to be afraid to interact with her because of Natalie.

"You make it sound absolutely terrible. It's not so bad." Neither was quite sure when Marcus had entered the room, but he now made his way over to sit by Susan on the bed. "How is your ankle doing?"

"It's fine, but Natalie won't let me walk on it. And she definitely won't let me go running. She's using it as an excuse to keep me locked up in here."

"Natalie is trying to do what's best. Did you pack your bag like I asked?" He moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Your majesty, please don't make me do this. Please." Susan looked at the hands she held in her lap.

"Susan." He spoke her name in that tone he used only when he intended for a subject to be closed. A tone that spoke the truth. His word was law.

"I could go to Porter's. Please." Still, Susan had to try one last time.

"Is your bag packed?"

"Yes, your majesty." Susan realized she was not going to get anywhere if she continued arguing with him.

"Why are you making her do something she clearly doesn't want to do?" Catherine didn't quite understand how anything on this island worked. She felt so ignorant. Yet, she hated the idea of anyone being forced to do anything they didn't want to. In many ways, she felt that Susan was the only one on the island who understood her. Like herself, Susan wasn't allowed to leave any time she pleased.

"It is for everyone's benefit. Aren't you supposed to be having breakfast with Aegir this morning?" While both girls were lovely, Marcus was well aware that neither of them knew what was best for them.

Catherine took a deep breath as she walked down to the dock. Breakfast with her grandfather had been decent. For once, they spent time in the same room without him giving her a lecture on her proper place in the world.

Towards the end of breakfast, Catherine got the courage to broach a subject that she had been meaning to approach with both Aegir and Marcus.

"_I have a favor to ask. I was actually hoping to ask both you and Marcus, but you're never alone together."_

"_You may ask."_

"_I want to stop being followed."_

"_You're a very pretty girl. It's not surprising that the men have taken such an interest in you."_

"_You and I both know it's more than that. I am being followed around like a mob boss who the FBI is getting ready to arrest."_

_Aegir chuckled. "You have not exactly been cooperative."_

"_There's nowhere for me to go. I broke off my engagement. I got interrogated by Lykos because he saw me with Andrew. All I want is to go back to my life."_

"_You have a better life now. Lykos has taken quite a likening to you." Catherine felt that she had gotten nowhere. Aegir was never going to agree with her. "However, I understand your frustration. I will speak to them and ask Marcus to speak to his men as well." _

"_Thank you. I appreciate it." _

"_Now, there is something that I would like for you to do for me. Lykos and several of the others are taking a yacht out, and I'd like for you to join them."_

"_I suppose."_

"_Sahrahsahe is going as well as Coventina."_

And that was how Catherine found herself walking down to the docks to a yacht that she still wasn't certain she wanted to be on. However, she had told Aegir that she would attempt to play nice with the other boys and girls, and in exchange, Aegir had said he would talk to his men about not following her. _

Lykos was very pleased to see Catherine as she climbed aboard the yacht. His intentions for her were not unknown. However, the day would not have been a waste had she not chosen to join them. Sahrahsahe and Coventina were both exceptionally beautiful, and both had proven to be more than talented in the bedroom. While their kind didn't share their personal humans with one another, it was a rarity for any of them to be truly monogamous.

Destan watched as Coventina struck up a conversation with Catherine. He had a feeling Coventina would live up to her name and talk Catherine into the water once they were out to sea. He noticed Sahrahsahe observing the two, refusing to make contact with Catherine until she had come to her own conclusion. He hoped she didn't scare Catherine off. She was known for having a jealous streak, and none of them could afford that right now. He had lost his claim of having Catherine to himself when the DNA test had come back, showing her to be one of their own.

He wasn't disappointed to find everyone including Catherine in the water when they finally reached two miles out from shore. Aegir would be pleased to hear that Catherine had participated with the group and had seemed to enjoy herself.

Catherine was surprised to find that she was actually enjoying herself. Once she had finally decided to ignore what she knew of them, it was relatively easy to find them to be an enjoyable group of people. Lykos had been polite and had kept a good distance from her, which she greatly appreciated. When her grandfather mentioned that he would be here, she had considered refusing, but one of the things she wanted most in this world was to not be constantly followed. If spending a few hours in Lykos' company would grant her that, she would gladly do it.

As she resurfaced, she could hear a song playing, which was barely audible over the stereo that one of the guys had blasting. She was dumbstruck for a moment when she realized what it was. Her cell phone. She wasn't sure what had possessed her to grab it before leaving for the docks. Every time she attempted to call out on the island she would get an annoying message asking for a code. She had asked Andrew about it. He had said cells were jammed to keep the humans from sneaking them in and sending out data. Electronic activity on the island was heavily monitored. When she asked him for the code, he told her she would have to get it from their majesties.

She swam towards the yacht and raced up the ladder. She managed to answer the phone right before it gave its final ring. She had forgotten how desperate she was for unmonitored contact with her old life. "Hello?"

"Well, it's about time."

"It's nice to talk to you as well." Nicki always had a flair for the dramatic, but Catherine loved her dearly.

"You know how I am. Irritable as always. What is that noise?"

"It's a yacht. I am in the middle of the ocean. It's a long story." Catherine looked over to see that Lykos had also left the water and was standing there, staring at her.

"Sure. Sure. Look, I am going to be in New York next week. Harry is throwing a massive party. I expect to see you there."

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"See you then. Ta ta."

Catherine had no idea how she was going to make it to the party. Let alone how she was going to make it without half a dozen guys following her. Lykos was still staring at her. She slipped the phone back into her bag and gave Lykos a defiant stare before jumping back in the water.

Catherine had allowed herself to forget about the call and slip back into the moment. The sun was starting to set, and she was finding herself to be hungry. She hoped that she would be able to get some food when they went back to the compound.

Her thoughts were interrupted as someone grabbed her ankle and dragged her down. She kicked and tried to get whoever it was off of her. She started to panic, and an urge to leave her body came over her. With the urge, old memories surfaced.

"_One day you ain't gonna be able to contain yourself anymore, little girl. One day a rougarou or some other demon will come sprouting out of you, and you won't be able to control it."_

Catherine tried to calm down. She couldn't let anything like that happen now. She would never regain her freedom if she did.

"_You go to sleep, Catherine. You keep misbehaving, and Aegir and his dark ones will come to fetch you." _

"_I don't want to go anywhere."_

"_Then you had better be good. Continue to be naughty, and they'll come for you."_

Catherine had to regain control of herself. She had to make sure that her grandfather knew she hadn't been naughty. She tried to remember everything he had taught her during the summers spent at the beach.

Suddenly, her foot was released, and she made a mad dash back to the surf, swallowing a good amount of water while doing so. The moment her head came above the water she choked out the water she had swallowed. Lykos grabbed her and carried her back up the ladder.

He left her in a chair before returning shortly with a blanket. He wrapped her in it and rubbed her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"I am not a rougarou nor am I naughty." Catherine moved the hair that was falling into her face and wiped her nose.

"No. Of course not." He gave a disapproving look to someone behind Catherine before pulling her into a hug and placing a kiss on her forehead.

Author note: Thank you for hanging in with this story. I was reading back over it and notice several things that could be corrected so I am going to try to take some time over the next month or so to revamp the first three chapters.

Names:

Sahrahsahe originates with the Pawnee tribe and means black eagle.

Destan is French and means by still waters.

Coventina is Celtic and means water goddess.


End file.
